Black Tinkerbell (MarkChanMarkhyuck)
by SVT17NCT
Summary: I love you.. and I just can't leave you.. Tinkerbell kecil yang polos dan manis yang kau kenal sudah menghilang, kedua sayap putih yang dulu berkilauan sudah mati dan sudah kugantikan dengan sayap baruku menjadi sayap yang penuh kekelaman, black Tinkerbell itulah diriku yang sekarang, aku berubah karena aku mencintaimu, aku berubah karena aku menginginkanmu
1. Chapter 1

BLACK TINKERBELL

 _I love you.. and I just can't leave you.._

 _Tinkerbell kecil yang polos dan manis yang kau kenal sudah menghilang, kedua sayap putih yang dulu berkilauan sudah mati dan sudah kugantikan dengan sayap baruku menjadi sayap yang penuh kekelaman, black Tinkerbell itulah diriku yang sekarang, aku berubah karena aku mencintaimu, aku berubah karena aku menginginkanmu, dan aku tidak akan kembali seperti yang dulu lagi.._

 _I love you and I can't leave you.. I wanna be with you.._

aku selalu berada disisimu, aku selalu ada untuk kau membaringkan kepalamu di pangkuanku, setiap kau merasa kesal, sedih, marah dan senang aku selalu ada.. bahkan aku tetap ada disisimu saat kau menangis kanya karena dirinya, aku selalu ada.

bahkan ketika kau meninggalkanku sendiri, aku tetap berada disana, menanti dirimu dan mencoba membuatmu tersenyum lagi, mencoba membuatmu bahagia lagi, karea aku sangat menyukai senyummu.. sangat cantik membuat hatiku damai, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan senyuman itu lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan senyum itu.

Aku selalu mengatakan kepadamu bahwak dirimu sangat berharga bagiku, lebih dari permata dan berlian diluar sana, lebih dari apapun dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, saat dia mengatakan dia sudah tidak tahan berada didekatmu, aku akan selalu ada disisimu mengatakan bila diriku akan tetap tinggal.

selalu memelukmu, selalu membuatmu tersenyum, selalu ada untukmu, selalu mengatakan hal - hal manis kepadamu, hanya untukmu dan untukmu, bahkan ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi, memohon dikakimu dan mencuri hatimu lahi, aku akan tetap ada, aku selalu ada disana memperhatikan segalanya, segala sesuatu yang membuat hatiku berdarah lagi.

Peterpan.. itu dirimu.. aku mencintaimu.. dan akan selalu ada disisimu..

Wendy... dia yang kau cintai..dia yang melukaimu…

Tinkerbell.. adalah aku, yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena mencintaimu, seseorang yang berubah karenamu.

Lihat aku disampingmu

aku melihat padamu seperti ini

lebih dari apapun aku hidup untukmu...

Mark selalu percaya akan aadanya Cinta, ia selalu dengan bangganya mengatakan kepada siapapun bila dirinya sangat percaya dengan takdir, suatu saat seseorang akan datang untuknya, mencintainya dan memberikan kebahagian kepadanya, seseorang yang dia sebut 'Kekasih'.

Dan ketika DongHyuck hadir dalam kehidupannya, Mark yakin takdir benar – benar ada untuknya, saat Donghyuck tersenyum padanya, saat dia tertawa saat Mark menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu kepadany, saat Donghyuck berbicara padanya dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu ditelinga seorang Mark Lee dan saat dia memasuki kehidupan Mark semuanya mengambarkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Mark rasakan selama ini, sesuatu yang selalu Mark yakini dalam hidupnya

Sesuatu yang indah yang disebut Cinta, Kata yang menakjubkan, Kata yang sangat membahagiakan.

Semua terasa sangat manis pada awalnya, terlebih untuk Mark, DongHyuck dalam waktu yang singkat sudah mempunyai sebuah tempat yang luas dihati Mark, benar – benar jatuh hati pada yang lebih muda membuat Kebahagian selalu menghiasi hari – hari Mark.

Dia selalu membuat semuanya tampak sempurnya hanya untuk DongHyuck, selalu membantu DongHyuck saat dia membutuhkan bantuannya, selalu berada disisinya.

Mark Sangat mencintai Donghyuck… tapi tak sekalipun dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, rasa takut dan bimbang menghantuinya..

Maka itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya…

Mark terlalu pengecut, dia selalu bertanya pada dirinya, bagaimana jika DongHyuck membencinya bila dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak ada yang memuji Cinta yang seperti ini, percintaan sejenis masih sangat tabu dimata banyak orang, atau setidaknya itu yang Mark pikirkan, Pengecut sekali lagi mereka menyebutnya tapi itulah seorang Mark Lee.

Hampir enam tahun mencintai Donghyuck dalam diam, menyimpan perasaan yang sebenarnya tak tertahankan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan selalu berada disisi yang lebih muda setiap saat.

Donghyuck selalu menanyakan kepadanya, mengapa dia masih saja sendiri, menagapa dia tidak mencari seseorang gadis yang akan menemaninya saat dia kesepian, mengapa tak mencoba bertemu dengan gadis yang baik diluar sana, dan Mark akan selalu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan berkata " _aku sudah mencintai orang lain"_ menatap Donghyuck dengan lembut saat mengatakan itu padanya

Yang mudapun tidak pernah mencoba mencari tau siapa orang yang Mark sukai, Donghyuck selalu tertawa dan berkata menggodanya kalau sebenarnya dia tak ingin Mark tak memperdulikannya hanya karena orang yang disukainya, dan Mark akan menjawab kalau dirinya akan selalu bersama Donghyuck dan tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri, sayangnya Mark tak pernah menyuruh Donghyuck untuk membuat janji yang sama untuknya.

Tapi semua itu berubah Saat DongHyuck tiba – tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan senyum lebar dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat.

Mark yang tak pernah melihat Donghyuck yang sebahagia ini secara langsung merasa senang, dia tak mengerti mengapa Donghyuck seperti ini, _sure.._ selalau terlihat riang, tapi tidak seperti ini, rasa bahagianya terlihat berbeda, rasa kebahagian yang sangat familiar, yang sepertinya sama dengan apa yang Mark rasakan ketika jatuh cinta dengan Donghyuck.

Pemikiran itu membuat jantung Mark seketika berdetak kencang, rasa ketakutan melandanya, matanya menatao wajah Donghyuck yang masih bersembunyi didadanya, Wajah yang memerah dan senyum yang merekah, Mark tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya dan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi

"apa apa Hyuckie..?" DongHyuck mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia, membuat Mark hanya daapt menelan ludah yang kini mulai terasa pahit

"hyung.. aku jatuh Cinta.."

Ini benar – benar tidak adil bagi Mark, dia tidak baik – baik saja dan Mark tidak pernah tau kalau hatinya akan begitu terluka seperti ini, sangat sakit hingga ia merasa sesak hanya untuk mengambil nafas, semua terasa berputar dikepalanya, membuatnya terasa pening.

"w- _what_..?" Mark melihat betapa merahnya Pipi Donghyuck ketika ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Donghyuck tersenyum malu – malu sambil memainkan jari – jarinya, terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang benar – benar sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya

"yes… I falling in love hyung.. dia benar – benar sangat Tampan.."

 _Tampan...!?_ Mark tidak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar, Donghyuck jatuh cinta dengan seorang _laki –laki_ , setelah selama ini dia menyembunyikan perasaannya karena takut Donghyuck membencinya karena dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya, karena Mark berpikir seorang _gay_ bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat menjadi kebanggaan, tapi sekarang.. DongHyuck datang kepadanya dan mengatakan dirinya jatuh hati pada seorang _pria_..

Kenyataannya Donghyuck adalah seorang _gay_ dan Mark sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Ketika Mark bertemu dengan pria yang disukai Donghyuck, dia tak dapat menahan tapi merasa hatinya sakit sekali, anak laki – laki dihadapannya sangatlah cantik, ungkapan untuk sebuah kesempurnaan.

Mark tidak mau untuk mengakuinya tapi dirinya tidak ada apa – apa dibandingkan dengan laki – laki itu, Donghyuck menyukai pria yang seperti ini, yang manis dan terlihat sedikit feminim _and once again Mark never knew about this._

Dan Mark sangat cemburu dengan pria cantik itu.

Iri karena dia hanya dengan beberapa menit saja bisa membuat DongHyuck jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya padahal Mark mengambil waktu bertahun – tahun untuk membuat dirinya dibutuhkan oleh DongHyuck.

Na Jaemin.. anak laki – laki yang sangat ingin dibencinya, karena dia sudah mengambil Donghyuck darinya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa menyakitinya karena Donghyuck menyukai pria ini, sangat.. hingga Mark tidak bisa menarik nafas tanpa merasa terluka.

"mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku mau menyesali ini semua, tapi aku tak bisa …" kata –kata itu terus berputar di pikiran Mark seperti kaset rusak, tapitidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, melihat betapa bahagia Donghyuck saat menggengam tangan Jaemin membuatnya semakin sesak..

Namun semua yang dapat dilakukannya adalah menangis dalam diam, menyesali semua kebodohannya..

What if…

TBC

A/N reviews juseyooong...! update kalau gw dah nyampe target gw buat review n Follow


	2. Chapter 2

Tiga Bulan setelah Donghyuck dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk mulai bersama dan Mark hanya ada disana memperhatikan _the two love birds_ dalam diam, membiarkan mereka berdua melukai hatinya.

DongHyuck perlahan – lahan menjauh dari kehidupannya, selalu hanya Jaemin dan Jaemin yang berada di sisinya dan Mark mengerti bila Na Jaemin sekarang menjadi yang terpenting bagi Donghyuck dan bukanlah Mark lagi, tidak sejak awal Mark bukanlah yang terpenting dalam hidup Lee Donghyuck walaupun bagi Mark yang lebih mudalah yang paling utama,

Sehingga suatu hari setelah Donghyuck menghilang hampir dua minggu tanpa telpon ataupun pesan setelah ia puas meninggalkan Mark dan hatinya yang hancur seorang diri Donghyuck tiba – tiba datang kepadanya dengan raut muka sedih dan penuh airmata di wajah cantiknya dan hati Mark sangat sakit melihatnya, itu menghancurkan lagi.

Mark membiarkan DongHyuck menangis dipelukannya, menunggu dia untuk berhenti menangis dan menceritakan apa yang sudah membuat Donghyuck seperti ini, menepuk pundak yang muda pelan dan mengelus rambutnya lembut, Mark menunggu agar Donghyuck mau berbicara dengannya, Mark akan menunggu Karena ketika Donghyuck sakit maka Mark pun akan merasakannya.

"d-dia mau kami untuk putus Hyung…tapi aku tak mau, mengapa ia sangat jahat padaku, aku sangat menyukainya" Mark mendengarkan Donghyuck dalam diam, ia tau ia sangat jahat tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa.

Na Jaemin Akhirnya meninggalkan Donghyuck…

 _his_ DongHyuck.

Mark menyembunyikan senyum yang hampir terukir di bibirnya dan memeluk DongHyuck erat, membisikan kata – kata lembut yang menenangkan kepada yang lebih muda hingga Donghyuck akhirnya tertidur di pelukannya.

Mark menatap wajah tidur Donghyuck dengan kebahagian yang memuncak dalam hatinya, jika Jaemin meninggalkan Donghyuck itu berarti Mark bisa bersama Donghyuck sekarang, karena sekarang dia tau Donghyuck juga sama dengan dirinya

Mereka jatuh hati dengan sesama Pria

Satu bulan setelah Donghyuck putus dengan Jaemin, Mark pikir Donghyuck akan lebih bahagia, menjadi _happy virus_ seperti ia biasanya. Tapi Mark sudah salah sangat salah, _his_ DongHyuck berubah, Donghyucknya kini tersenyum seperti seorang boneka hidup, senyum yang kaku dan tak berarti apa – apa dan Mark membencinya ia ingin Mark untuk kembali lagi seperti yang dulu.

tapi Na Jaemin merubah semuanya dan Mark membencinya karena itu dan ia menyalahkan Jaemin untuk semuanya.

Tapi ia tetap mencoba membuat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum lagi, membuat Mataharinya bersinar lagi dan ketika waktu berlalu Donghyuck perlahan kemabli ke dirinya yang dulu, Donghyuck yang bahagia yang Mark sukai dan Mark mulai berpikir bila ini adalah waktunya

Untuk dia mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam

Mark akan menyiapkan semuanya, Bunga, Kalung dan reservasi di sebuah restoran karena bagi Mark tak cukup hanya menjadi kekasih Mark ingin Donghyuck menjadi segalanya

Mark akan melamarnya

Dan sekarang Mark berulang kali mengulang kata – kata yang ingin disampaikannya..

 _'DongHyuck-ah I love you.. aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya, saat suka maupun duka, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu..'_ latihan membuat kesempurnaan dan Mark percaya itu.

Dengan Bahagia ia menelpon Donghyuck dan memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Mark direstoran yang sudah ia pesan hanya untuk mereka berdua, Mark mengatakan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Donghyuck.

 _And_ DongHyuck _say yes_ … dia akan datang

Mark Sangat bahagia, ia tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang malam menunggu datangnya malam menyanyikan semua lagi dari _singers_ Favoritnya saat menyiapkan semuanya, ia sudah menyediakan segalanya sebuah tempat yang khusus hanya untuk mereja berdua tanpa ada gangguan oleh siapapun

Mark dengan senangnya percaya Donghyuck akan menjadi miliknya malam ini dan untuk selamanya

Menunggu yang lebih muda dengan _bouquet_ mawar merah yang indah dan wangi, dan tak lupa senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu….

Tapi Donghyuck malah datang terlambat

Bukan hanya satu atau dua jam tapi lima jam dan Mark tetap sabar menunggu, percaya Donghyuck akan datan dan mungkin saja yang muda sedang sibuk hari ini, itu yang selalu dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ya… dia memang datang setelah lebih dari 6 jam ia menunggu dan semua yang dikatakannya adalah.

'maaf hyung aku terlambat' dan seorang Mark akan selalu memaafkannya.

Dan sebelum Mark mengatakan apapun Donghyuck sudah memotong ucapannya

"Hyung.. Jaemin dan aku, kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama, dan aku menerimanya aku masih sangat menyukainya" Donghyuck berkata dengan senangnya.

Dunia Mark terasa gelap seketika, kata – kata yang dibuat tanpa perasaan menusuk hati Mark, dan ia tak dapat mengatakan apa – apa kecuali sebuah senyum pahit yang kini terukir dibibirnya, hatinya hancur berkeping – keping

' _Iam so sad DongHyuck-ah.. I thought I could die'_

DongHyuck tanpa perasaan menanyakan tentang semua yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Mark, tentang ada apa sebenarnya, dan Mark menjawab dengan lemah kalau ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi orang yang dicintainya itu _tak pernah datang_.

DongHyuck memberikan ia mata penuh simpati tapi semuanya itu berubah dengan senyum riang.

"its okay Hyung.. orang itu hanya tak beruntung"

Dan malam itu Mark merasa kalau dirinya sudah mati dan yang ia tau ia buan hanya membenci Jaemin tapi perlahan DongHyuck juga.. ia akan membencinya mulai dari sekarang

Walaupun ia masih sangat mencintainya dan mau bersamanya

Tetap Mark akan membencinya sekarang.. karena semua sudah tak adil untuknya.

Black Tinkerbell adalah Mark sekarang dan ia akan membuat Donghyuck menjadi miliknya dengan cara apapun walaupun itu akan menyakiti dan menghancurkan Donghyuck nantinya, Mark tak peduli yang ia tau ia akan membuat Donghyuck bersamanya menikmati rasanya penderitaannya.

 _Mark love him.. and he can't leave him_.. dia akan memilikinya..

TBC

A/n : reviews everyone.. karena kalo FF nya agak kurang menarik, bakal dicabut dari pasaran dalam kata lain delete heheheh


	3. Chapter 3

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

 _Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

 _My small wings can't cover you_

 _But his big smile covers you_

 _After he came along, I became second_

 _What are you going to do with me? Please love me…_

Empat bulan berlalu dan Donghyuck merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari seorang Mark, Mark hyungnya yang ia kenal dulu sangat berbeda dengan pria yang bernama Mark sekarang, semuanya sangat berbeda, tidak ada senyum dan tawa lagi, kata – kata yang lembut dan tingkah laku yang santun berganti tatapan dingin dan tajam dan umpatan kejam, pria ini bukanlah hyungnya.

DongHyuck tak tau Mark bisa mengatakan kata – kata kasar padanya, DongHyuck tak pernah menyangka Mark bisa menyakitinya, Mark hyungnya tak akan pernah melukainya walaupun hanya sedikit saja, itu lah yang ia janjikan pada Donghyuck

dan DongHyuck benar – benar tak tau mengapa ini semua terjadi, tapi ia tak menyukainya.

Ia mau Mark yang lama kembali lagi padanya, Mark yang selalu tersenyum dan mengasihinya.

"hyung..kita harus bicara.."DongHyuck berucap berharap Hyungnya akan mendengarkannya, tangannya bergerak menahan Mark agai ia tak pergi, Mark menatapnya _expressionless_ ,sebelum dengan kasar membuang tangan Donghyuck menjauh darinya.

"aku tak ingin bicara denganmu.." DongHyuck mengigit bibirnya menahan amarah ia secepatnya menarik Mark lagi, memaksanya untuk menatap yang muda, Mark melototkan matanya pada Donghyuck

"hyung.. mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Mark menaikan alisnya

"seperti apa..?"Mark bertanya dengan sinis, DongHyuck sangat tak menyukai cara bicara hyungnya yang terkesan dingin dan menyakitkan.

"hyung.. kau berubah..jika ada masalah kau bisa mengatakan kepadaku Hyung, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu untuk memecahkan masalah it." Ekspresi Mark tiba – tiba berubah apa yang dikatakan DongHyuck tampak memicu emosi yang ada didalam dirinya

"bersamaku..? Kau..? janagn coba – coba kau mengatakan itu, jangan membuat lelucon yang tak lucu" Mark berkata dengan marah, menajamkan pandangannya pada yang lebih muda dan sekuatnya menarik tangannya dari kunkungan Donghyuck.

"dengarkan aku Lee DongHyuck, aku sedang tak ada mood untuk berbicara denganmu ataupun melihat wajahmu.. maka _fuck away._." ia mendesis , Mark mendorong tubh Donghyuck dan melangkah ingin pergi tapi kata – kata Donghyuck menghentikannya

"Ini hyung.. ini yang kumaksud dengan kau berubah.."

"Aku tak mengerti"

"tentu saja kau tak mengerti hyung, karena ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau tak pernah seperti ini hyung" Mark menggenggam tinjunya dengan amarah.

 _'you don't even know me DongHyuck'_

"a-apa yang Hyung maksudkan..?" Mark menggeram mata tajamnya menusuk Donghyuck yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"aku tak menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini hyung, jika ada masalah katakanlah padaku" Mark memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang membuncah ingin keluar dari dirinya.

"DongHyuck-ah.."

"hyung tolong mengerti ku, _You know I love you right_ ?" kata – kata itu cukup untuk membangkitkan kembali Monster dalam diri Mar dan sebelum Donghyuck menyadari apa yang terjadi Mark sudah mendorongnya dan menjebaknya didinding, Donghyuck dapat merasa sakit yang luar biasa atas apa yang Mark lakukan padanya

 _"You fucking don't know love_ Lee DongHyuck.. kau tak pernah tau apa itu cinta." Mark membentak marah, DongHyuck hanya mendesah dalam kesakitan mencoba mendorong Mark menjauh darinya tapi Mark malah mencengkram pundak Donghyuck makin keras, Donghyuck dapat merasa luka yang terbentuk karena jari tangan Mark di bahunya.

Mark melotot pada DongHyuck, tapi saat melihat wajah kesakitan yang lebih muda membuatnya hampir meleleh lagi, dan Mark mencoba membuang pemikiran itu jauh – jauh, tapi ia sadar rasa 'cintanya' yang begitu kuat tetap bertahan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Lee DongHyuck.." Mark berkata tajam dan melepaskan cengkramannya, Donghyuck mengerang menahan sakit.

"K-kesalahan..?" Mark menghela nafas saat matanya menangkap Airmata yang perlahan menetes dipipi Donghyuck.

"berhenti mengikutiku.." suaranya terdengar sangat rendah "aku muak denganmu, aku sangat membencimu.. pergilah jauh dari hidupku Lee Donghyuck dan jangan kembali lagi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DongHyuck menatap tangannya yang bergetar hebat dengan airmata yang makin membutakan pandangannya

"aku sangat takut hyung.." ia berbisik sedi.. "untuk kehilanganmu.."

Mark menggenggam tinjunya dengan erat, rasa sakit menusuk hatinya, ia mencoba menahan rasa pedih dan berusaha agar ia terlihat tegar di mata yang muda, ia mencoba menahan tangis yang memaksa keluar, ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya

 _kenapa aku begitu lemah dihadapanmy..aku tak boleh menangis lagi karenamu..aku ingin pergi jauh darimu karena aku sangat membencimu, aku benci tapi tetap aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, tak akan puas sampai kau berdarah dan menyesali semuanya_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Reviews everyone_**


	4. Chapter 4

sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain, Mrk tau ia sangat merindukan Donghyuck tapi Mark hanya berharap ia kaan berhenti menoleh ke belakang, ia tak mau kembali ke masa lalu yang membuatnya semakin terluka, ia mau tetap berada di tempat yang aman yang menjanjikan masa depan tanpa Donghyuck disisinya

tapi...

sekarang matanya sedang terpaku pada sosok Lee Donghyuck dihadapannya, yang menangis di depan pintu rumahnya dan hatinya mencair karena pemandangan itu, DongHyuck terlihat sangat terluka.. ia terlihat lebih kurus dari hari – hari sebelumnya dan wajah pucatnya sama sekali tak membantu meringankan beban di hati Mark.

"h-hyung.." Menangis didepan Mark yang hanya bisa menatap yang lebih muda dalam keterpakuannya.

"DongHyuck, apa yang terjadi..?" Mark sangat lemah, dihadapan Donghyuck Mark sangat lemah, DongHyuck hanya terus menangis.

"hyung..hyung" suara Donghyuck terdengar sangat menyedihkan saat memanggil namanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia terlihat sangat rapuh, Mark menghela nafas berat, dengan ragu – ragu ia menarik Donghyuck kedalam tangannya, tak terlalu perduli bajunya yang kini ikut basah dikarenakan pakaian Donghyuck yang basah karena hujan diluar sana.

.

"hyung..aku.. kami" DongHyuck menangis lagi makin keras, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark yang kemudian membawanya masuk kerumahnya, Mark mendudukan Donghyuck di sofa dan membelai rambut basah anak itu.

"ssh..kau harus menganti bajumu hyuckie.. aku tak mau kau sakit" ia berkata lembut, DongHyuck tanpa Mark tau hanya menyunggingkan senyum sedih, setidaknya hyungnya masih peduli padanya.

Mark menolong yang muda untuk mengganti baju dan secepatnya membuatkan teh susu panas untuk Donghyuck yang sekarang hanya memandang Mark yang menyibukan diri dihadapannya sambil duduk di ranjang Mark

DongHyuck tersenyum sedih,is sangat merindukan Hyungnya

"sekarang.." Mark berbicara pelan dan duduk disamping donghyuck "katakan ada apa, apakah kau pernah peduli jam berapa sekarang, ini sudah jam dua subuh Donghyuck-ah.." Mark bertanya dengan nada kesal, DongHyuck menelan ludah pahit, orang asing itu masih ada disana, didalam hati hyungnya.

"aku.. aku putus dengan Jaemin…" Mata Mark membesar dan ia menatap Donghyuck dengan tak percaya

" _what_..!?"

"Hyung…aku putus lagi dengannya.." Mark tersadar dari lamunannya, secepatnya ia berdiri dan menatap tajam pada yang muda

"selesaikan minummu dan pulanglah." DongHyuck menatap hyungnyua dengan shock.

"H-Hyung.."

" _shut up_ Lee DongHyuck.. hanya habiskan minummu dan keluar dari sini secepatnya.."bentak Mark, DongHyuck mulai merasa tubuhnya gemetar lagi dan airmata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, ia benar – benar tak percaya apa yang terjadi, Mark hyungnya benar – benat tak menginginkan ia lagi dan ia menyuruh Donghyuck pergi di saat subuh seperti ini, Mark yang ia tau tak akan mebiarkan Donghyuck keluar dari rumahnya walaupun disore hari tanpa Mark disampingnya.

"hyung.." Mark mendesis marah dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, DongHyuck meletakkan mugnya di meja dan berlari menyusul Mark.

Mark sedang duduk di sofa dengan tatapan marah disana itu membuat Donghyuck ketakutan.

"Hyung.. mengapa kau begini.." ia menangis, Mark menoleh padanya dengan mata masih tajam menusuknya.

"jangan lakukan ini padaku Hyung.."isaknya.. "aku baru saja berpisah dengannya dan aku sangat membutuhkan mu hyung"

" _Fuck_..mengapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?" Mark berteriak marah, DongHyuck menyakitinya lagi, DongHyuck menatapnya dengan bingung"hanya datang padaku saat kau membutuhkanku dan ketika ia kembali padamu, kau lupa padaku dan meninggalkanku sendiri.." airmata tanpa Mark sadari sudah menetes juga dikedua pipinya,

"kau selalu menyakitiku Lee DongHyuck" ia mengepalkan tangannya marah, menangkup pipinya dengan Lelah, mark hanya tak mau melihat Donghyuck lagi, ia tak mau melihat ekspredi yang muda karena ia yakin ia akan terluka lagi.

DongHyuck tak mencintainya dan Mark sangat takut.

"h-hyung..!" menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Mark tak mau mendengar apapun dari mulut Donghyuck

" _go away_ DongHyuck-ah.."ucapnya lemah "jangan datang mendekat padaku lagi..aku sangat lelah"

"Hyung aku tak mengerti" Mark menoleh pada Donghyuck dan memberikan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian pada yang muda.

"tentu kau tak mengerti karena yang kau lakukan hanyalah melukaiku..menyakitiku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini.." DongHyuck menatap hyungnya, diam dalam tangis hatinya sakit karena ia tak tau kalau ia yang menyaktiti hyungnya seperti ini.

" _I am sorry_ hyung.." tapi sejujurnya Donghyuck tak tau mengapa ia meminta maaf, ia hanya tau ia sudah menyakiti hyungnya dan ia tak tau apa yang menyebabkan hyungnya sakit.

" _stop it_.. pergilah DongHyuck.." DongHyuck menggeleng kepalanya, kali ini ia akan keras kepala ia tak mau pergi, tidak saat ia melihat hyungnya menangis seperti ini, tidak saat ia tau ia penyebabnya.

"No Hyung.. aku tak mau.. aku akan tetap tinggal.." Mark mengeram marah, ia benci Donghyuck yang menjadi keras kepala seperti ini

"pergi.."

"NO HYUNG.." itu cukup untuk membuat Mark Lupa akan segalanya, ia segera mendorong donghyuck hingga ia berbaring diatas sofa dengan Mark yang menindihnya, Donghyuck mengedipkan mata kaget, tangannya sangat sakit karena genggaman tangan hyungnya.

"h-hyung..!?" Mark tak menjawab ia hanya menatap benci pada yang muda membuat Donghyuck bergetar karena rasa takut muncul lagi.

"aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi, tapi kau begitu keras kepala"Mark berkata dengan suara rendah, DongHyuck _whimpers_.. "aku sakit DongHyuck.. _Can't you see it_..?" tiba – tiba Mark terliha sangat rapuh dan Donghyuck hanya dapat menatap Mata mark yang terlihat sangat sedih

"I-I love you.." mata Donghyuck membesar, nafasnya tercekat dan ia bisa merasa hatinya berhenti berdetak.

"apa..?" Mark menatap Donghyuck dan seketike mata sedihnya berganti dengan kemarahan.

"tapi kau.. kau selalu menyakiti aku, kau membuat ku berdarah, aku selalu disampingmu tapi kau selalu menoleh pada Jaemin, aku mencoba bertahan tapi kau… kau menyakitiku lagi dan lagi.."Mark berteriak di hadapan wajah Donghyuck yang hanya beberapa senti darinya.

"kau hanya membutuhkan aku saat ia membuangmu..kembali kepadaku dan mengatakan membutuhkanku saat ia sudah menjadikanmu seperti sampah dalam hidupnya.."Mark tertawa sinis kemudia menatap tajam Donghyuck lagi"aapa artinya aku untukmu DongHyuck-ah..hanya pengganti.." lagi ai tertawa dengan keras "hanya hyung bodoh yang dapat kau mainkan bagai boneka" DongHyuck hanya bisa diam tak tau harus berkata apa

"sekarang pergi.." Mark berkata sedih, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras, menangis dalam diam.

DongHyuck hanya terpaku menatap kearah pintu kamar Mark, hatinya hancur berkeping – keping tapi ia tak akan meninggalkan hyungnya seperti ini

Tidak ketika ia juga…

Mark terkejut saat Donghyuck tiba – tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan diri padanya, memeluk Mark dengan erat.

"DongHyuck.. _what the hell_..?" Mark mencoba mendorong yang muda tapi Donghyuck tak juga bergeming..

"no..Hyung..tolong biarkan kita seperti ini, hanya kali ini.. _please_.." DongHyuck menangis, Mark mengerutkan keningnya dengan tak suka.

"lepaskan aku.." ia berkata dingin, ia berpikir Donghyuck mau menggunakannya lagi dan ia tak mau _lose control_ dan menyakiti yang lebih muda.

"Hyung..Mark Hyung.. _I-I am sorry_.."

"DongHyuck..let go.." Mark body is shaking, he try to control himself but DongHyuck is stubborn, he kept hugging Mark's body.

"jika kau tak melepaskanku.. _I will fucking hurt you_ " ia berbakat marah, DongHyuck mengelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Mark makin erat.

"Hyung..maafkan aku.." Mark dengan marah mendorong Donghyuck hingga kembali menjerat yang muda dibawahnya, ia menatap tajam Donghyuck

 _Maaf, kau tak akan pernah merasa bersalah semua yang kau lakukan hanya menyakitiku dan menghancurkanku.._

Dan tanpa Mark sadari kegelapan melingkupi hati dan pikirannya dan tanpa ia sadari ia dengan kasar mulai menyakiti Donghyuck

Merobek semua pakaiannya dan mengigit leher yang muda dengan keras, ia dapat merasa darah disana

Mata Donghyuck membesar, ia sudah menduga hyungnya akan menyakitinya tapi ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini, Mark dengan kasar mulai menciumnya dan Donghyuck menangis mendorong Marka agar menjauh darinya, berteriak agar Hyungnya sadar, _this is not Mark.. this is the stranger._

"h-Hyung..jangan" Donghyuck terisak saat ia sudah tak memakai sehelai benagpun dibawah Mark yang menatapnya dengan nafsu, Mark menyeringai.

" _why._.? bukannya kau tadi mengatakan Maaf..?" DongHyuck tersentak kaget saat Mark tiba – tiba memasukan jarinya kedalamnya dan itu sangat menyakitkan, Mark sangat kasar dan kejam padanya

DongHyuck is a virgin.. dan ia selalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk orang yang ia cintai bukan seperti ini.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi Donghyuck hanya bisa menangis tersedu dan mencoba sekali lagi mengentikan Mark tapi yang lebih tua sudah dibutakan dengan rasa benci dan nafsu.

Tak memperdulikan isak sedih dan jeritan kesakitan, tak memperdulika semua air mata yang jatuh, Malam itu Mark Menghancurkan Donghyuck

Mengambil keperawanannya tanpa perasaan..

Cinta membuatmu terluka tapi jga dapat membuat orang yang kau cintai terluka.

Mark sudah buta

Ia seharusnya berhenti saat Donghyuck menangis memintanya untuk menghentikan kegilaannya, tapi Mark tak mau berhenti

Dan saat Donghyuck menjadi lemah dan memohonya untuk setidaknya melakukannya dengan lembut, Mark sekali lagi tak memperdulikannya..

Ia melukai Donghyuck luar dan dalam

Tamparan – tamparan yang diberikan, kata – kata benci yang dituangkan

Mark sudah berubah

Menyakiti Donghyucknya hingga ia berdarah

Mengotori tubuh Donghyuck dan memanggilnya pelacur

Dan yang muda hanya membiarkan yang lebih tua melakukannya, lemah, lelah dan tak ada jiwa.. seperi boneka porselen yang tak lama lagi akan hancur berkeping – keping.

Walaupun sakit dan menyedihkan

Setidaknya Mark akan memaafkannya

Tapi ketika semua sudah berakhir, mimpi buruk sudah terhenti, tak ada kata _maaf_ ataupun _aku memaafkanmu_ dari Mark melainkan kata – kata tanpa hati yang ia lemparkan pada yang muda.

 _'fucking leave slut.. dan jangan kembali lagi, kau pantas mendapatkan ini semua.. '_

* * *

TBC

yaahhh kalian bisa membunuh Mark habis ini hahahahahhahahahah

btw sorry ga bisa balas reviews satu - satu, dan aku harap kalian ga bosan ngereview ff ini, tinggal dua chap lagi dan FF ini bakal selesai, oya please jangan cuma review seperti **Next or lanjut** karena sekali lagi itu bukan review, tolong hargai kerja keras author dalam menulis ff ini **plaaakkkk**


End file.
